


Fictober18 #21 - “Impressive, truly.”

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, fictober18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: What happened after Oliver and Felicity talked in 7x01.





	Fictober18 #21 - “Impressive, truly.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is today’s entry for fictober. I’m going to try to post a short story every day during October based on a quote provided by the organizer of Fictober18. All stories will be from Arrow based on the Olicity Fandom.

 

Oliver returned to his cell feeling stronger and more motivated than ever. Felicity was right. They had to fight back. He was tired of being a punching bag. 

 

When the guard let him know it was time for his outdoor time Oliver grabbed his book and followed. With every step, he felt more determined. How dare these people threaten his family? They would pay. They would all pay. 

 

He entered the courtyard, clearly a man on a mission. He knew the other prisoners noticed. Oliver didn’t care. As soon as he was uncuffed he headed for Brick, quickly taking him out with the book.

 

Oliver heard the guard warning him but he wasn’t done. He picked up a weight many men could bench press as though it were an empty box. He made quick work of smacking the man who dared to say Felicity was dead upside the head. It should have rendered him at least unconscious immediately when it didn’t, Oliver continued his attack. Finally, surrendering to the guards. He knew he would pay for his actions today but he felt like he did the right thing. He knew Felicity would be proud of him. 

 

As he was led out of the courtyard to solitary, he heard the mumblings of the other prisoners. He hid his smile. Oliver Queen was back.

 

*****

 

John Diggle escorted Felicity to say goodbye to William. Felicity held it together pretty well while saying goodbye. She promised to video chat with him as often as possible. As they stood watching the agents disappear with William. John was shocked to watch Felicity collapse like air slowly being let out of a balloon. First, she leaned against the wall in the hallway. Then she collapsed to the floor. She put her face to her knees crying.

 

John had always been impressed with the strength of Felicity Smoak, but everyone has a breaking point.

 

John sat down on the floor next to Felicity pulling her into his arms, to offer her comfort while she cried. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled against his chest. “It’s been so hard. I was always on alert and I knew I couldn’t really protect him. I tried, John I really tried. And now I lost my last family member. I wasn’t strong enough to protect my son.” She began to cry in earnest again.

 

“Hey, don’t say that. You did protect your son. William is safe now. He’s alive because you protected him from Diaz. You do have family, you’ll stay in touch with William and don’t forget I’m here.” John tried to reassure her.

 

“I know. I’m sorry, just feel like throwing myself a pity party. I saw Oliver yesterday. It was incredible. I miss him so much I ache. I’m so mad and I love and it’s all too much.” Felicity leaned for another of John Diggle’s awesome bear hugs.

 

“Felicity Smoak, I am impressed, truly, with everything you have done for the last few months. I already knew you are one the smartest most badass women on the planet but your inner strength is awe-worthy. I can’t imagine how hard this has been without Oliver or any of us. I know Oliver might not approve but I’m glad you are back. We will take down Diaz and get Oliver out of prison.”

 

Felicity looked up at John with hope in her eyes. “Do you really think so?”

 

“I have no doubt. Think of what we have accomplished in the past. Diaz is a thug. We’ve taken down Slade Wilson, Ra’s Al Ghul and Adrian Chase. Diaz is nothing.” John waved his hand in the air to dismiss Diaz.

 

Felicity cleared her throat. “But there is one big difference we had Oliver then.”

 

“We are fighting for Oliver now, that is the best motivation. Plus, I hate to point it out but you faced Diaz alone the other day and you are still standing.” John gave Felicity a look of pride.

 

“Yeah, I am.” Felicity smiled. She pushed herself off the floor to stand. “Thanks, John. I needed to hear that.”

 

“Anytime. Let me show you to your terminal so we can get started. The sooner we catch Diaz, the sooner we bring William and Oliver home.”


End file.
